bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grunge Kids
The Grunge Kids '''are a clique of miscreants that have gathered together to stand up for one another. It is even comprised, and associated with many of the various other cliques around campus. This will be featured in my next story. Clique Hierarchy The Grunge kids give little regard for hierarchy or fitting in for social benefit. Many of them are just later iterations of punks who wish to standout of the school's rankings. Thus putting them at the blunt of Dr. Crabblesnitch's reign on of terror over those that don't fit the hierarchy. Still, they wish to rebel, and move forward. They are heavily inspired by the Punk Rock movement. Clique Information Clad in ripped jeans, and flannels the Grunge Kids are opposed to conformity and much prefer alternative rock as opposed to commercially successful music. Many of them are even unhygenic and don't seem to care for their physical appearance. They come from varied backgrounds, though the group isn't based on wealth. More-so the group is based on self indulgence and conformism for which they stand against. Their leader is a self-apathetic man who reluctantly made the effort to control the faction, as per the wishes of everyone in the group. Though a strong leader he is usually led astray by his own drug affliction, and depression. Though they all stand together loyally. They are inspired by the nineties bands such as Nirvana, Stone Temple Pilots, Tad, The Pixies, Alice in Chains, Soundgarden, and Bush. Rivalries They are often targeted by the Bullies, who the Grunge Kids assume to just be macho scumbags. Though Preppies, such as Parker get along with many members of the Grunge Kids, Derby holds their fashion, and careless nature as such idiotic and happens to dislike them. Clique Members '''Greg Todd (Leader): Gregory Todd is the leader of the faction and is the iconic leader of the Grunge Kids. He is rebellious by nature and is a strong-headed feminist activist. Though haunted by his inner demons he inspires those that stand among him. He even admires them, though he dislikes the idea of those looking up to his very form. He is a well composed musician as well. (Inspired by Kurt Cobain) Liza Hernandez (2nd-In-Command): Liza is the love interest of Gregory Todd and is indebted to him. They are both madly in love and serve each other well. While Greg is often known for being passive Liza is the aggressive, hard charger of the group. She will hold no quarter and is relentless and strong. ''' '''Beatrice Trudeau: Beatrice, once known as a Nerd girl was mesmerized by the heroic antics of Gregory Todd and came to stand by his side as an ally. Even donning the flannel, and ripped jeans. She has found empowerment through Greg's outspoken agenda. Marcus Linel: A quiet, contemplative soul who is fearful of what the days following may hold. He is small and as such, bullied with no remorse. He has psychological issues and fears standing up for himself as he believes it will only serve to force a beating for which he may ill recover from. Christopher Reid: Chris is a tall, and lanky student who is believed to be gay, nonetheless he is starched by the criticism he receives from the student body for possibly being homosexual. He is incredibly intelligent, though sensitive. He disappears for weeks at a time without so much as a word to his compatriots. Greg has taken great steps to communicate with him on a more in depth level. Melvin Aldridge: Melvin is seemingly overweight and has been bullied since coming to Bullworth. He never fit in with anyone but the Grunge Kids came to him with open arms. He is valued for his calm demeanor and lovely optimism that holds the group together. ''' '''Erick Boucher: Erick is different from the rest of the clique. He is practically the muscle of the group, he is a Punk at heart and that is where Gregory and him became quick friends. Though they've had a disparity of interest. Erick loves to fight, being aggressive and strong willed. He comes quickly to the defense of his clique. Category:Fanfictional Cliques